Stark's World: Episode 6 part 2 Resolutions
by thefirstespada
Summary: The second part to Stark World's 6; Stark is gone and the rest of the gang goes out to look for him; I am out of my hiatus for good this time. Rated T for language.


**Stark's World 6 part 2: **

**Resolutions**

**Harribel: **Fucking Stark, (throws away photos of Stark) leaving me; while I'm pregnant. (throws away Stark's clothes) I hate you, (Removes wedding ring) forever and always. FUUUUCCCCCK!

**In the Next Room**

**Szayel: **I gotta say I could've called this, though I was almost sure it would end in a much bloodier way. Harribel a burnt crisp, Stark a mutilated lump of flesh; then it would be just you and me (pulls Lilynette in closer).

**Lilynette: **(Pushes away from Szayel) Stop it, don't you see how horrible this is; Harribel is heartbroken and Stark couldn't care less.

**Szayel: **How do you know Stark doesn't care?

**Lilynette: **If he cared he would be here, holding her close to his hard body. She would be caressing his hair and he would be smelling her flowery scented aroma. I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth.

**Szayel: **I can't believe I wasn't aroused by that statement.

**Grimmjow: **I can't believe you guys are just standing here talking like little bitches when you should actually be out there finding that dumb piece of shit.

**Szayel: **Are you suggesting we hunt down Stark and force him to come back here?

**Grimmjow: **Yup.

**Lilynette: **But, Stark's the primera. He's the strongest, fastest, and the most powerful of all the arrancars; if he doesn't wanna come back there is no way in hell we'll be able to make him.

**Grimmjow: **We have to try, for Harribel's sake.

**Nel: **Grimmjow (confused look) why do you care? You don't care about anything but your own life and my '"bitchin tits" as you call them. And know you suddenly want to help someone, why.

**Grimmjow: **Because (gets up on table and starts dancing) I just found out that I'm still alive in the manga, YES YES YES. I'm still alive, everybody else can suck it, oh my god I'm so happy; I'm back bitches. Fuck Grimmjow's World; I'm back on top.

**Szayel: **Wonderful! Let's go find Stark.

**Nel: **Yeah!

**Grimmjow: **Fuck Yeah!

**Lilynette: **How the hell are we gonna do that?

**Szayel: **Well, since you and Stark are technically one being; it's possible that, by using science and- uh fuck it.

**LAZYNESS FTW!**

**Lilynette: ** We found Stark!

**Stark: **What the hell, how did you guys get here; and why couldn't I even sense your rietsu?

**Grimmjow: **With the power of lazy writing you son of a bitch; and now you're coming with us.

**Stark: **Are you gonna take me back to Harribel?

**Lilynette: **Oh better fucking believe it, you god damn dead beat.

**Stark: **Oh, then I'm afraid you've gone all this way for nothing; because I am never going back. I am not father material; meaning I am extremely lazy and a baby would ruin my plentiful sleepy time.

**Grimmjow: **Stark, there's no way around this, because Harribel loves you. And we are powered by that love; and no matter what gets in the way the power of love will allow us to prevail. We fight for what we believe in; and right now we believe that you and Harribel will make great parents, so your coming back with us whether you like it or not. So what will be bitch, you wanna do it the easy way or the hard way?

**Stark: **The easy way...

(Stark proceeds to easily kick the crap out of everyone)

**Grimmjow: **(Coughing up blood) You said you'd do it the easy way (coughs up more blood).

**Stark: **That was easy.

**STARK PWNS ALL!**

**Harribel: **Stark!

**Stark: **(Turns around shocked) Harribel? Please you have to get away from me, I will not make a good father and I don't want your baby to suffer.

**Harribel: **Babies

**Stark: **Babies?

**Harribel: **I am pregnant with eight babies; and you will be the daddy binky boy, (puts handcuffs on Stark's balls) your mine forever you whipped bastard. Hahahahaha.

**Stark: **No let go of my balls, I don't wanna be a father.

**Everyone: **Hahahahahahaha, you're a daddy, you're a daddy, you're a daddy!

**Stark: **(Release from illusion) No, I don't want to!

**Aizen: **That was much more entertaining than I expected.

**Szayel: **Man Stark daddy got you good; was his illusion really that convincing?

**Stark: **Illusion? That was all an illusion?

**Grimmjow: **Yeah, arrancars can't get pregnant dumbass. Especially Harribel; she has a hole in here uterus.

**Stark: **Oh thank god; damn I thought I was fucked there. Oh shit, ha-ha; I'm going back to sleep.

**Harribel: **Stark, wait...before you go to sleep I just want you to know;(puts sword to Stark's throat) if you ever leave me I will slice up open and gut you like a fish! You understand?

**Stark: **Yes.

**Harribel: **Good (smiles) oh and Stark (kisses Stark's lips) welcome back!

**The End**

**review**

**Welcome back indeed, for anyone who still cares I will know continue with the Stark world's series and any other story that I can still get into after all these couple years. **


End file.
